


Destinesia // Levi Ackerman One-Shot

by 90slevi



Series: Anime <3 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Dates, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fun, Funny, One Shot, Online Dating, Quarantine, Romance, Secret Relationship, Skype, Video, Virus, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24520480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90slevi/pseuds/90slevi
Summary: Destinesia: when you get to where you were intending to go, but forgot why you were going there in the first place.A Levi Ackerman one-shot set in today's Quarantine <3This is a modern video-call AU! :D
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Series: Anime <3 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802683
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	Destinesia // Levi Ackerman One-Shot

It was approximately 1:30pm on a Saturday, and it was maybe your tenth week stuck in the dreaded quarantine. You weren't sure anymore; time seemed to have collected together and become a thick mush and just didn't exist. You sat at your desk in your bedroom, fiddling with a pencil between your fingers as you tried to block the loud, very out of key singing that your roommate was doing in the living room by wearing noise-cancelling headphones. You were listening to the playlist a good friend of yours had sent to save you from your boredom when drawing, and you couldn't be more thankful. Even your all-time favourite songs were becoming repetitive and obnoxious to listen to.

If it wasn't for your daily scheduled video calls with your boyfriend, you thought you might sink into a puddle of brain matter and die. 

You watched the clock as time slowly ticked away, and you tried to collect your thoughts to finish off your drawing. Sitting in the same chair for hours on end had made you incredibly restless, and you just wanted to go outside for a walk. However, you couldn't now, or you'd miss your call. 

It was a known fact that Levi was an organised and tidy person, so if your call was missed, he wouldn't be very pleased in the slightest. You wondered how he was coping over there, stuck with a roommate he claimed he didn't get along with. However, you knew they were good friends just from the way they communicated and acted. Levi just pretended to hate the poor kid to keep up his strict persona (which you'd stripped away layer by layer, so you barely saw that act anymore when it was just the two of you). You missed him a hell of a lot, and you couldn't even meet up to go on walks within allowed distance; he was stuck at University working towards his law degree, and he couldn't leave the grounds unless it was necessary.

Unfortunately, the school deemed you unnecessary.

"Why won't time go faster?" you grumbled, running a hand through your hair. Levi was probably busy right now, with such a tight schedule that only allowed an hour of call time per day. And he specifically worked around 2pm to make sure he could talk to you. You had ten minutes to wait, and you certainly didn't want to go into the living room right now.

Then, you got a text.

 **Eren {13:52pm}:**  
\- Levi is being a pain in the ass, help me

 **Y/n {13:53}:**  
\- wrong person? :)

 **Eren {13:53}:**  
\- Oh god please don't tell him I said that or I'm so dead  
\- That was for Armin

 **Y/n {13:54}:**  
\- tell mikasa i said hi and i won't

 **Eren {13:54}:**  
\- On it.

You chuckled at your screen before going to put your phone down, but then you felt it vibrate again. Surprised at the second message, you smiled when you saw the familiar contact name of your boyfriend pop up.

 **My Mr Clean 🤍 {13:55}:**  
\- hey, i just finished up (thank god), so if you wanna call now i can x

 **Y/n {13:55}:**  
\- gladly :) x

As if on cue, your laptop screen turned blue and the wonderful tone of Levi calling began to ring throughout the room and make you jump in surprise. Quickly putting your phone down, you answered, and his face popped up. 

His eyes still had slight bags underneath, as you expected, but he still looked as wonderful as ever. He wore a black v-neck and a pair of grey joggers, his usual casual wear, and his black undercut hung gently over his grey eyes. You smiled at him, and he returned the small gesture.

"Hey, baby," he said softly, running a hand through his hair. Your heart fluttered at the pet-name, and you couldn't help but smile widely at him. "You look exhausted."

"Is it that obvious?" you giggled, and sure enough, you were. Not only were you stressed out over your art career, but you were also struggling to complete the work required for your nursing exams. "And hello!"

You noticed that he'd got a cup of black tea beside him, and he took a quick sip before pulling a face.

"I can barely hear you because someone's playing some really shitty music in the background," Levi said, and you facepalmed. Of course, he could hear it. Standing up with a sigh, you took your headphones off and sure enough, your roommate had decided to make her music louder.

"HANGE!" you yelled, opening the bedroom door. The music paused and you heard her overly enthusiastic voice call back.

"What's up babe?" she called, and you face-palmed at the pet name you'd not yet gotten accustomed to. 

"I'm on a call with Levi right now, could you turn your music down please?" you asked, and you saw her head pop around the corner. You couldn't help but laugh. 

She was wearing a flour-stained apron, meaning she was baking, and her glasses were sat on top of her head. Somehow, she'd managed to get the flour on her face too, but she didn't really care. She was having way too much fun, and you wondered what these things she was baking would taste like.

"Ah, sorry!" she said with a small grimace, her hands on her hips. "You should've told me. Anyway, say hi to Levi from me!"

"I will," you giggled, before shutting the door and going back to your call. Levi was sat in his chair with a smug look on his face, and you cocked your head. "What are you smiling about?"

"I miss hearing you get mad," he sighed, putting the cup back down on the table. You went a little pink in the cheeks and shook your head with raised eyebrows. "Also, that dress suits you."

"Thank you," you answered, giving a little twirl before sitting down. It was a red floral summer dress with a light skirt that swished easily with every movement. It was also off-shoulder and showed a little bit of cleavage, perfect for the summer. "How's your day been?"

"Shit," he muttered bluntly, and you face-palmed at his brutal honesty. "I might just throw this entire degree down the drain. It's like I'm getting more and more work every day and it's slowly beginning to pile up, even if I'm doing a fuck ton already. To top it all off, Eren won't shut up about different Corona Virus conspiracies, and it's driving me insane."

"Bless, I wish I could sort everything out for you," you sighed, willing to drive two hours to his apartment just for a single hug. "Oh, I forgot to mention, Hange says hello!"

"Yeah, tell her I said hi back," Levi chuckled, remembering when he first met your eccentric yet good friend of a roommate. He'd come over to visit you and he'd nearly been crushed by a tight hug the brunette woman had given him. At first, he found her incredibly weird and off-putting, but soon enough, he didn't mind calling her a friend (although he never admitted it). "Forget her, anyway, how's your day been, baby?"

"Stressful, to say the least," you answered with a pout, and he cocked his head. "This art project is really not going the way I want it to at all. Like, I have the image set in my head and the mood board is right next to me, but for some reason, my hand will not do what I want it to do."

"Ah, that sucks," he said through gritted teeth, knowing just how much art meant to you. He remembered watching you have a complete meltdown in call because you'd nearly finished a project then fucked it up at the last minute. "How're the Uni assignments?"

"I've got three and I've finished half of one," you grumbled, burying your face in your hands. "They're all in for Tuesday, too."

"Well, that's both of us behind then," the black-haired man chuckled, and you couldn't help but laugh a little bit too. At least you weren't alone. Then, you heard a voice in the background (most likely Eren), and Levi scowled. "Oi, brat! Shut up, could you?"

"There's a wasp in the bathroom, what do you expect me to do?!" Eren exclaimed, and Levi groaned, massaging his temples in frustration at the younger boy. "Could you get rid of it?"

"I'm busy," Levi answered, and you couldn't help but laugh out loud at the brunette's complaints.

"Dude I need to pee but there's a bee. In the bathroom!"

"Piss in a bottle or something if you're that bothered, but I just said I'm busy," Levi snapped, and you laughed even louder, trying to cover your mouth with your hands. Every argument the two boys had always ended up making you laugh some way or another. You saw a small smile appear on Levi's face when he heard your laughter, and his heart squeezed. He missed hearing it in person, though, and he couldn't wait to hold you again. Thankfully, Eren was too distracted by the wasp to even notice how funny you found the situation or that Levi was smiling uncontrollably. 

"Levi, please!" Eren complained, and then you heard something crash from behind the screen. Levi was now glaring at the brunette, who'd probably knocked something over. "Oops, I'll fix that."

"You're so annoying, you brat," Levi complained, shaking his head in dismay. "I don't know how the hell I've survived ten weeks with you."

"To be honest, me neither," you heard Eren mumble, and you nearly snorted. Levi rolled his eyes before glancing back at you, and his expression softened again.

"Sorry about that," he said, but he was lowkey glad it had happened. Hearing you laugh like that was one of his reasons to live, and it was music to his ears. If he had to listen to anything on repeat forever, it would most certainly be your laughter. Then, he said under his breath, "Stupid brat."

"Harsh," you giggled, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. "Damn, I miss seeing you."

"Yeah, I miss you too, baby," he replied, and he noticed a hint of pink appear in your cheeks. You got so flustered so easily, and he loved seeing the effect he had on you. It not only raised his ego but it also reminded him that you loved him as much as he loved you. "We've got another two weeks to go, right?"

"Mhm," you smiled, your fingers crossed under the table. A mere fourteen days until you could find yourself wrapped in the embrace of your boyfriend again. "Levi, we need to move in together, so if something like this happens again, we'll at least be together."

"I also just want to get away from this asshole," Levi muttered, and you shook your head with a sigh. For someone of his intelligence and status, he sure tended to curse and be rude to those around him. But you knew he didn't mean it. You heard Eren complain, and you assumed he put his finger up at Levi because the raven-haired man sent one his way. 

"You love each other really," you teased, a small smile on your face as you picked up your pencil. You had the tendency to start drawing at random times, and Levi just allowed you to do so. He knew you were still listening to him and he also knew how much art meant to you. However, he glared at you for your statement, and you often questioned how polar opposites such as you and Levi ended up together. "Say, have you heard of Erwin recently?"

"Nope," Levi sighed, shaking his head. Erwin was currently a Brigadier General of the Army and was almost always busy, but due to the current pandemic, he didn't have much to do. You'd already received about sixty messages about how bored he was, and you couldn't blame him. "I think he's finally found something to keep him busy."

"I bet his wife is delighted he's home," you chuckled, and your boyfriend nodded. "She barely sees him."

"That's what I'm jealous of," he grumbled, and you cocked your head. "He's got his wife at home and is spending every minute of every day with her. I wish I was doing that."

"I can be your wife," you heard Eren say from the other side of the room, and you started laughing again. Levi picked up an empty water bottle from beside him and lobbed it at the brunette, and you assumed it hit his head because right after you heard a 'thunk', you heard a loud 'ow'.

"I'd rather die," Levi responded harshly, and you wiped a tear from your eye. Oh, how you missed visiting those two with Hange. The visits always ended up in chaos, and that's what you loved about them. "I was talking about Y/n."

"Do you really think you could put up with me every single day?" you asked, raising your eyebrows. You could be a pain in the ass at times to handle, especially when you were in a bad mood, and Levi furrowed his eyebrows.

"Of course, you idiot," he answered, and you felt a small smile appear on your lips that he absolutely adored. "If I can put up with this brat every day, then I sure as hell can put up with you. Do you think we'd be together if I couldn't?"

"True," you mumbled, playing with a strand of hair. "It's whether I can put up with your cleanliness or not."

"Hey!" Levi exclaimed, his eyebrows raised. "Most girls love a clean boyfriend."

"Not to your extent," you giggled, and he pouted. "Which is why I snatched you up before anyone else could."

"You didn't 'snatch me up'," he said, arms crossed over his chest. "I asked _you_ on a date, did I not?"

"Very forcefully," you answered, remembering when you met Levi two years ago through Eren and the conversation had gone somewhat like this.

_Oi brat, do you like coffee?_

_Yeah?_

_Come with me. I know a place that does great coffees._

_Is this you asking me on a date?_

_Yes, you idiot._

At first, you'd been very hesitant to do so, because even though he was attractive as hell and apparently had a lot of women fawning over him, his attitude really didn't fit your standards. However, Eren said he would warm up eventually and you should go anyway because this was a first for Levi.

Thank God Eren existed.

"Shut up, don't remind me of that," Levi complained, and although he'd apologised for his very forceful and rather rude way of asking you on a date a million times, you still liked to bring it up because it was funny. "You're an ass."

"I thought I was baby," you responded with a pout, and he rolled his eyes.

"You'll always be my baby, but you're still an asshole," he answered, and your heart fluttered at the backhanded compliment. No matter how many times Levi complimented you, you'd never get used to it. 

"You're so kind, Levi," you said sarcastically, and he threw up a middle finger at you. Your relationship with him seemed to work on a mix of insults and compliments and fake arguments and actual love, and although you'd never imagined loving a guy like him, here you were. Undeniably in love with him. "But you're hot so it doesn't matter."

"Oh shush," he said, and you saw a hint of pink in his cheeks. Apparently, he used to be pretty insecure of himself (mainly his height and pale skin), but since he'd met you, he'd definitely become much happier with his body. Probably because you couldn't get enough of it. "You're too sweet."

"Yep, that's me!" you said softly, poking your cheeks with your index fingers and smiling widely. Levi thought his heart would burst. "Anyway, shall we meet up?"

"Y/n, we can't, you know this," Levi sighed, his eyebrows raised. "Unless you have some amazing plan."

"In fact, I do!" you exclaimed, looking down at your plan you'd just written. Levi thought you'd been doodling, but you'd actually been writing down some sort of plan to meet up. "I know it's two hours to get to each other's places, but there's a huge park still open right in the middle of our apartments. It'll be about an hour and ten minutes for me and fifty minutes for you, but we could meet up there!"

"Is it open now?" Levi asked quickly, and you nodded. You knew exactly what he was planning, and you beamed. "Right, I'll be there in fifty minutes then."

"We're going now?!" you asked, and he nodded. "Right, you can't stop off anywhere or go to the bathroom there, so if you don't go now then you'll end up going in a bush."

"I'd rather not, Y/n," he said, and you chuckled to yourself. "Meet you there?"

"Do you really want to go this instant?" you asked, and he nodded. "What about your schoolwork?"

"Fuck that, I can do it tomorrow," Levi said, standing up and glancing over the laptop, presumably at Eren. "Brat, you've got the apartment to yourself for a few hours. If I find out you've had a girl over and the entire place is a mess, you're tidying it. Got it?"

"Yeah, cool," Eren answered, probably not even listening. 

You stood up and called out to Hange, who was still in the kitchen dancing away. "I'll be back in a few hours, I'm going out."

"Okay babe, I'll have finished the muffins by then!" she said, and you chuckled to yourself. "If you're meeting Levi, I recommend you taking some snacks then have dinner once you get home. There won't be any places open."

She then threw a box of different snacks at you, and you stuffed it into your backpack. Your call with Levi was still on, and you could hear him shuffling around. Your heart swelled when he'd responded so quickly, wanting to meet up as soon as possible. Although, you _were_ concerned about his degree. 

Then, his face popped back on screen, and a small smile was on his face. 

"I'll meet you there, baby," he said softly, and you nodded, your whole body fizzing with excitement. You loved his smiles so much, mainly because he rarely gave them out. Damn, you felt like the luckiest girl in the world at that moment. "See you soon."

"Bye babe!" you answered, before turning off the call.

**Call ended with _Levi 💖_  
** 32 minutes  
12 seconds 


End file.
